


I missed you

by nneazzz



Series: Dancing in the dark [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Boy Squad, Cabin trip, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Grumpy Isak, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Teasing, alias - Freeform, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nneazzz/pseuds/nneazzz
Summary: Isak, Even, Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas cabin trip.





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic can be read by itself but it makes more sense if you read chapter 15 from my first work in this series called 'evak texting :)'
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"You can drop your bags to your rooms. Jonas, Mahdi, we'll go to the room down the hall and to the right. Isak and Even can go upstairs," Magnus said as the boys walked through the front door.

 

"Actually, Even can leave his bags right next to the couch. He's going to sleep there," said Isak sternly, pointing his hand in the direction of the big blue couch.

 

"Oooo Even's not getting it tonight!" Mahdi laughed as Even shot him a death glare.

 

"Don't you mean 'daddy', Mahdi?" asked Jonas, trying to look innocent but giving up and laughing as well when Even turned to look at him.

 

"Baby, are you really still mad at me?" Even asked Isak.

 

"You know I can't stay mad at you. I'm just keeping my promise here." he answered stubbornly.

 

"Aren't you gonna miss me? I'm pretty good at cuddling."

 

"I'm sure I can manage."

 

Isak wasn't actually too sure about that. He hadn't slept at all the last time Even was out of town for some project, and Isak had almost lost his mind.

  
.

  
"Magnus, how is it possible you always put too much salt in soup?"

 

"I did not put too much salt in the soup, Jonas!"

 

"Maybe you should just let me make the food from now on," said Even.

 

"He's right. Even never puts too much salt. He makes the best food." Isak said as he walked into the kitchen carrying enough beer for a small village, earning some cheers from the boys.

 

"We know that, Isak. You tell that to us whenever we even mention food." Mahdi said.

 

"It's true though. Maybe we should just let Even make the food." Jonas suggested, looking at Even and raising his eyebrows in question.

 

Even nodded at him and smiled: "I'd be happy to amaze you all once again with my superior cooking skills." Even said jokingly, which made the boys laugh again.

  
They ate the soup, drank some beer with it and chatted about everything.

  
"So, Mags, how's Vilde? I haven't seen her in a while." Asked Jonas.

 

Magnus' face lit up at the mention of her: "Great, actually. And it's been great being with her in general. You know what we dod last week? Okay, so-"

 

"If this is about your sex life, spare me. I'm not nearly as drunk as I should be to hear about Vilde's blowing sills or whatever." said Isak, interrupting his friend.

 

"Sorry bro. Anyway, should we decide on a film? It's almost ten o'clock and we'll be up until morning if we don't do it now."

 

"Sure, as long as it's not some of Even's pretentious artistic shit." Isak said.

 

"You have to admit you love them though." Even said, smiling again and pressing a few quick kisses into his boyfriends hair.

  
Isak rolled his eyes at him, but his small smile gave him out.

  
.

  
The boys decided on watching Moneyball, even though Mahdi was the only one who hadn't seen it at least once.

  
Jonas and Mahdi were sitting on small armchairs on either side of the couch, and Magnus was sitting next to Isak who was curled against Even's side, legs resting on his lap. Magnus had called the place first and definitely did not look at the two boys next to him and 'aww' at them all the time. Nope.

  
The boys all had a couple more beers, except for Even who was slowly drinking his only one.

  
.

  
"I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just go to sleep. Good night!" said Jonas, waving at the other boys lazily.

 

"I think I'll join you." said Mahdi, following the other boy.

 

"I'm gonna call Vilde on Skype real quick, do you mind if I do it in the kitchen or do you want to sleep? I can go outside if you want to." Magnus said, looking at Even.

 

"It's fine. I won't be able to sleep anyway without Isak here."

 

"Ok I think I just died from the cuteness of that. Heaven looks pretty ordinary if you ask me." Magnus said as he was walking towards the kitchen and sitting on a chair before making his call.

 

"Are you sure you want me to sleep here on the couch? I mean that's kind of cruel." Even said so quietly only Isak could hear it.

 

"That's what you get if you say stupid shit. And besides, I could've done much worse." Isak said with a smug smile on his face.

 

"I don't think so."

 

"So you would've rather chose no shower sex for a week."

  
"Okay yeah it's fine I'll sleep here." Even said, laughing quietly at himself.

  
"I'm gonna miss you." said Isak, pecking Even on the lips lightly.

 

"Then don't go." Even said before pulling Isak in for a bit longer kiss. It wasn't rushed, or sloppy. It didn't even involve tongue. It was slow, loving and tender.

 

"Don't you dare to do that." said Isak as he pulled away to look at Even in the eyes.

 

"What?" Even said, going for innocent but ending up laughing when Isak rolled his eyes at him.

 

"I'll see you in the morning," Isak said and pulled Even in a final kiss before standing up and making his   
way upstairs to his own bed.

 

"In the morning," repeated Even to himself when Isak was out of his sight. He curled into a ball under his blanket and tried to distance himself from the small noises coming from the kitchen and tried to sleep, even for a bit.

  
.

  
"Even, are you awake?" Isak whispered.

 

Even's eyes shot open at that. It was so dark he couldn't actually see anything but he still kept them open.

 

"Isak, what are you doing here? It's like four in the morning," Even said as he rubbed his eyes.

 

"It's actually almost five. And I can't sleep. I missed you," said Isak, and Even was sure he was slightly blushing in the dark.

 

"Can I sleep here?" Isak continued.

 

"I thought you could manage sleeping alone for one night."

 

"Fuck you Even," said Isak. Even could hear him walk closer to the couch but hitting his leg on something on the way and almost tripping over.

 

"Shit!"

 

"Are you okay baby?" Even asked, worried.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shit," Isak said before taking his phone from his pocket and turning the flashlight on.

 

"Aah! Are you trying to make me blind or something?" said Even as the bright light hit his eyes and he tried to cover his eyes with his arm.

 

"I'm trying to fucking see something in here."

 

Isak was standing beside the couch and Even moved a bit so Isak could fit next to him and opened his arms for him to curl into. They didn't really fit on the couch even though they were pressed together as tightly as possible. Both of the boys adjusted their positions so that they at least wouldn't fall off to the floor.

 

"I missed you too," whispered Even into Isak's ear as he tightened his grip on the smaller boy.

 

"You didn't sleep either, right?"

 

"No, I didn't."

 

They were so close to each other and Even's cheek was pressed against Isak's he could feel the small smile on his lips. It made Even smile a bit himself.

 

"Are we too clingy?" Isak asked.

 

"Yes," Even answered.

 

"Is that a bad thing?" he continued.

 

"No."

 

"Good."

 

"Good."

  
.

  
"Oh. My. God. If this isn't the cutest thing ever I don't know what is! Jonas, Mahdi, come quickly before Isak gets too grumpy again!"

 

"Mags, what the fuck? You can't just start yelling in here this fucking early! People are trying to sleep here!" Isak said, pulling Even's blanket over his head. It was made for a child so it didn't cover his feet, or any part of Even for the matter. But Even didn't mind.

 

Even got up carefully, he didn't want to disturb Isak. The other boys came out from their room as well, and chuckled a bit when they saw Isak sleeping with his blanket covering only the upper part of his body.

 

"How in the hell did Even end up with a blanket that small?" Jonas asked as he entered the kitchen.

 

"I don't fucking know," said Mahdi.

 

"Who wants some breakfast?" Even yelled as he walked into the room as well.

 

The boys cheered a bit and then laughed a bit more at Isak.

 

"Can you be fucking quiet?" Isak yelled at them from underneath the blanket, causing the boys to erupt with laughter.

 

"Isak, food's almost ready! If you aren't fast they'll eat all of it," Even said.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

  
.

  
"Oh my god, this is so good I'm going to die," said Mahdi while stuffing more and more scrambled eggs in his mouth.

 

"I want this egg to become a person so I can take it to Vegas and marry it," followed Magnus.

 

"Dude, did you just quote 'The Fault In Our Stars'?" Jonas asked.

 

"I don't even know. Vilde makes me watch all these teenager rom-coms and shit. It affects me, man."

 

"Yeah, I see," said Jonas, laughing again.

  
.

  
The boys decided to play board games instead of watching a movie that night.

  
"Ok, but there's five of us. How do we make two teams?" asked Mahdi.

 

"Do we need to make two groups?"

 

"Yes, Magnus. It's Alias. It's pointless without teams," said Mahdi.

  
"Me and Even can be a team. You three can be the other one," said Isak.

  
"Are you sure? It's much harder for you when you have one person less to guess, you know?" Magnus asked.

 

"I'm pretty sure we'll win this game easily. We make such a good team it's practically impossible for you guys to win," Even proudly said. Isak nodded in agreement.

 

"Well we will see when the game is over," said Jonas.

  
.

  
"How's this even possible? They're cheating. I'm positive. Or they have some code language they're using right now," said Mahdi.

  
"Or their minds are connected so that they can read each other's minds," guessed Jonas.

 

"I think it's the latter," Magnus said.

 

Isak and Even were almost twenty points ahead of the other boys after three rounds. They worked together like a dream.

 

"It's my turn to explain. Put the timer on, Jonas," said Isak, ready to kick some ass.

 

"One, two, three, go!"

  
"My third favorite food," Isak started.

  
"Sausage!" Even yelled.

  
"We end up together in every-"

  
"Universe!"

  
"If you do this to someone they die!"

  
"Kill!"

  
"Yellow-"

  
"Curtains!"

  
Even couldn't help but press a small kiss on Isak's lips.

  
"The most overrated spice in my opinion."

 

"Black pepper!"

 

"Okay, Evak, that's enough. You already won."

  
The two boys hight fived before kissing and hugging for a bit too long.

  
"I'm gonna go now before I throw up."

  
.

  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Even when they were all going to bed.

  
"I think we have made that pretty clear," Isak said before taking his boyfriends wrist and leading him up the stairs.

  
The moment they were in the room and the door was closed, Even was all over Isak. His hands were in Isak's hair, on his neck, on the small of his back, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

  
"Even, they'll hear us. They probably hear me talking now."

  
"Then you'll have to be very quiet."

  
Even lifted up Isak's shirt and took off his own as well before crashing their lips together again.

  
.

  
They only ended up giving each other blowjobs, but that was more than enough for both of them to moan so loudly the boys downstairs could definitely hear it. And Isak had a pretty big hickey on his neck that wouldn't be unnoticed by the guys. But that was morning Isak and morning Even's problem.

  
.

  
"Hello, lovebirds. How was the sex? And nice hickey, Isak. That color looks good on you." Magnus asked when Isak and Even walked down the stairs, causing everyone but Isak to laugh.

  
"Oh please. Even, why are you laughing as well?" Isak said. He was already used to the boys teasing him, but it didn't mean he didn't blush when that happened.

  
"Isak, never say 'please, Even' ever again. Last night was traumatic.

  
Isak blushed even harder at that.

  
"How can I get to the roof? I'd like to jump off this building right about now," Isak said.

  
"Come on, we'll forget about it soon," Jonas said.

  
"Yeah, right," said Isak.

  
"Actually, don't say 'yeah' either," added Mahdi.

  
"Oh my god!" Isak said. He almost ran to the kitchen, followed closely by Even.

  
"Can I hide behind you for the rest of the day?"

  
"Isak. You can do it. They're your friends. They don't mean to hurt you or anything. They're just joking."

 

"I know, I know. It's just a bit annoying sometimes."

  
"I know. But can we go back now? It's gonna be okay. I promise."

  
"Okay."

  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you so much for reading my work! Of you liked (or didn't like) it please leave kudos or comment! It literally means the world to me<3


End file.
